<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Time For Everything by Gryphonheart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537641">First Time For Everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonheart/pseuds/Gryphonheart'>Gryphonheart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alluding to choking, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub, Edging, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Porn With Plot, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Submission, Vaginal Fingering, pain play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:27:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonheart/pseuds/Gryphonheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tissaia accompanies her friend Triss to a BDSM club. She's unsure of what to expect and just hanging around watching, when a handsome gentleman offers a tour of the club, and to show her the ropes.</p><p>CW/TW - Sex, BDSM, Bondage, D/S, pain play, consensual non-consent, edging, alluding to choking, possible choking later, anal sex, fingering, probably more</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Tissaia de Vries, Eskel/Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet, Gaunter O'Dimm/Original Female Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Renfri | Shrike/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Beauclair Abstractions</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Time For Everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>NOTE - BY CONTINUING TO READ THIS WORK, YOU ARE ACKNOWLEDGING THAT YOU ARE AWARE OF THE CONSENSUAL NON-CONSENT CONTENT IN SOME SCENES. THE CHARACTERS HAVE GIVEN PREVIOUS CONSENT FOR THE VARIOUS ACTS, AND FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY, THEY ENJOY STRUGGLING/SAYING NO, WITHOUT WANTING THEIR PARTNER TO ACTUALLY STOP. PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS FIC IF YOU HAVE ANY DRAWBACKS OR TRIGGERS ABOUT READING THIS TYPE OF MATERIAL.</p><p>NOTE - BY CONTINUING TO READ THIS WORK, YOU ARE ACKNOWLEDGING THAT YOU ARE AWARE OF THE CONSENSUAL NON-CONSENT CONTENT IN SOME SCENES. THE CHARACTERS HAVE GIVEN PREVIOUS CONSENT FOR THE VARIOUS ACTS, AND FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY, THEY ENJOY STRUGGLING/SAYING NO, WITHOUT WANTING THEIR PARTNER TO ACTUALLY STOP. PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS FIC IF YOU HAVE ANY DRAWBACKS OR TRIGGERS ABOUT READING THIS TYPE OF MATERIAL.</p><p>NOTE - BY CONTINUING TO READ THIS WORK, YOU ARE ACKNOWLEDGING THAT YOU ARE AWARE OF THE CONSENSUAL NON-CONSENT CONTENT IN SOME SCENES. THE CHARACTERS HAVE GIVEN PREVIOUS CONSENT FOR THE VARIOUS ACTS, AND FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY, THEY ENJOY STRUGGLING/SAYING NO, WITHOUT WANTING THEIR PARTNER TO ACTUALLY STOP. PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS FIC IF YOU HAVE ANY DRAWBACKS OR TRIGGERS ABOUT READING THIS TYPE OF MATERIAL.</p><p>I am aware that I posted the above note three times.</p><p>CW/TW - Sex, BDSM, Bondage, D/S, pain play, consensual non-consent, edging, alluding to choking, possible choking later, anal sex, fingering, probably more. Someone does use a safeword in this chapter.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Were you looking for someone to play with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tissaia spun around to see a tall, slender, slightly older-looking man standing beside her. He had wispy dark greying hair, and a slight widow’s peak, but judging by his face, he could be no older than early forties, or so she imagined. At any rate, he didn’t seem obnoxious, like some of the people who had tried to get her to engage with them that evening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean…. Yes and no? I’m not really sure what I’m looking for,” she admitted, meeting his eyes shyly. “I came with my friend…” She trailed off, as she glanced back at Triss, who seemed to be having the time of her life getting teased with a feather duster, wearing nothing but her underwear while her wrists were tethered to a sturdy metal ring in the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you simply been here, watching, the entire time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tissaia looked back up at the man. “I… didn’t want to leave her alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “I understand. You should know that the man she’s playing with is a rope instructor at several conventions - Witcher, on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rope Forum</span>
  </em>
  <span><em>,</em> should you care to look him up. He’s quite safe, I assure you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tissaia looked at the shirtless man standing next to Triss. He was ripped, with a broad, muscled chest, and thick, corded arms. He had a stark white ponytail that hung over his shoulder as he worked to bind a handsome brunette man behind Triss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s that man with him?” she wondered aloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s his partner, Dandelion. They play together a lot. Dandelion likes playing with new people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what’s your code name?” Tissaia asked, turning back to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed. “You can call me Regis.” He took her hand, and brought it to his lips, and she blushed. “And what should I call you? Remember - not your real name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tissaia thought for a moment, but nothing came to mind. “I can’t think of anything,” she sighed. “What would you like to call me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regis’ dark eyes sparked, and the corner of his lips turned ever so slightly upwards. “That is a dangerous question in a place like this, especially for someone as pretty as you. One that you are lucky was posed to me, and not a great many other people here. I think I will call you Darling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tissaia’s blush deepened, and it felt like his eyes were burning through her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like me to show you around, Darling?” he asked, offering his arm to her. “Perhaps you’ll find something you’re interested in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one last look back at the corner, Tissaia decided that Triss would be fine for a little while. After all, she hadn’t asked Tissaia to be her babysitter the whole evening. She turned to Regis, and took his arm. “A tour would be… wonderful. Thank you for offering.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regis led her to the door to the next room, and paused to look down at her. “Before we begin, I must advise you that there are several… </span>
  <em>
    <span>intense</span>
  </em>
  <span> activities that you may not want to see. If that is the case, please let me know, and we will avoid those areas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tissaia furrowed her brows at him. “Intense how?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Various sex acts, pain scenes, and there is a separate room devoted to bloodplay, which we won’t be entering unless you expressly want to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. “I think that’s a bit too much for me. But what’s a pain scene?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A scene where one person is inflicting pain on another, for pleasure or satisfaction. Shall we go in?” He looked at her, his hand on the doorknob as he waited for a response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just past the door, there was a beautiful, dark-haired woman bound tightly to what looked like an oddly-shaped weight bench. She was naked, except for a pair of black lace thigh-high stockings, and a pair of metal clamps that were firmly attached to her nipples, connected by a thin, silver chain. A gorgeous young woman with curly brown hair was holding a vibrator to the bound woman’s exposed clit, cruelly pulling it away every so often. She paused when she saw Regis and Tissaia approaching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear,” Regis murmured, sounding amused. “Miss Ren, whatever has Violet done now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The origin for Violet’s name became apparent, when she looked up at Tissaia with tear-filled, purple eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman called Miss Ren gave an evil smirk. “Well, as you know, she was mouthing off to a friend about how many times she’d come without permission, while I was away on my business trip.” She gave a tug to the chain, and Violet moaned loudly into the ball gag that sat firmly between her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regis chuckled. “It seems she’s earned it, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miss Ren nodded in agreement, then her eyes fell on Tissaia. “Who’s your lovely friend, Regis? I didn’t know you’d taken on a pet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t. This is Darling. It’s her first time, and I am showing her around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm. Well, have fun, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Darling.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You couldn’t have picked a better tour guide. Regis will show you the time of your life, if you let him.” Miss Ren gave them a nod, then went back to torturing Violet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” Regis said softly as they moved on, “Violet is enjoying herself, I promise. She acts out in the hopes that she’ll get such a punishment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you be sure?” Tissaia asked, glancing up at him. Violet </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned. “I was the friend she was ‘mouthing off’ to. She knew I would tell Ren.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regis led her a little further into the room, where a few people seemed to be gathered to watch something. They got a little closer, and Tissaia could see a handsome man with curly red hair putting the finishing touches on some very fancy-looking ropework on a stunning man with long, shiny brown hair that was tied back in a braid. The redhead took the thick rope, and passed it through a sturdy-looking ring on the ceiling, just like the one Triss was under. He did the same with another rope in the ring beside it, then began to pull them through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s Red. He’s doing a suspension with Cat, one of his partners.” Regis gestured to the long-haired man, whose lithe body was rising into the air as Red pulled harder on the ropes. It looked like he was flying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If suspension is something that interests you, I’m afraid you would have to get to know him first,” Regis said, turning to her. ”Red doesn’t suspend strangers, and certainly not first-time visitors, as a matter of principle and safety.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tissaia nodded. “That makes perfect sense. It seems like it could be dangerous, if both people didn’t know how it worked, or weren’t careful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Precisely,” he said, giving her a small smile, as they moved on through the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They passed a few people following along with a beginner’s instruction on rope-tying, and Tissaia noted that a lot of the knots didn’t look very difficult. When they rounded the corner, she gasped. There before them, on an elaborate maroon leather chaise-lounge, knelt a large, very naked man. He was muscled, but not toned like the other men she had seen, and his handsome face was split down the side by a series of long, jagged scars. His wrists were suspended from the ceiling by a heavy chain, and his slightly hairy body was glistening with a sheen of sweat as he was unceremoniously railed by the much-larger man behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The man on the couch is Bear, and that’s Viper behind him,” Regis told her quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper could only be a body-builder, or a professional wrestler, with a body like that. He was huge, and every part of him that Tissaia could see was bulging with muscles. He wore black leather pants that sat around his thighs currently, and matching black leather fingerless gloves that stretched taut over his large hands as he squeezed Bear’s hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Viper enjoys being watched, and Bear likes being forced to indulge him. They may ask us to watch. If you don’t want to, it’s perfectly all right to say so. No one here wants to force their kink on anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper must have heard Regis, because he paused, and turned to them. When he moved, it gave the vaguest impression that the snake tattooed on his bald head was alive. A smile split his lips, and he turned Bear’s head to face them with a gloved hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, Bear, you have an audience. Wanna put on a show for Regis and his pretty friend?” Viper’s voice was deep and rumbly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bear shook his head, and Viper reached around his waist and took hold of Bear’s cock, which looked like he had been left wanting for a while, given how hard he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you do,” Viper said slyly into his ear. He turned to Tissaia. “Did you want to watch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I’ve never…” Tissaia began, then trailed off, blushing furiously as she looked at the floor. Regis’ hand lightly grasped her elbow, and she realized she had dropped her arm from his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve never watched two men before, have you?” Regis asked, offering her a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never watched anyone,” she whispered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My face must be so red right now,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought desperately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to?” Bear was looking over at her with warm hazel eyes. “I don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe… for a few minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper grinned. He slapped Bear's ass then pulled his head back by his hair, till Bear’s ear was right by his mouth. “Maybe I should pull out, and let them see how tight you are, hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bear tried to shake his head, but he was still caught by his hair. “Don’t pull out, just… please move. I need…” A wordless moan was ripped from his throat as Viper pulled back ever so slightly, to slam back into him harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna fuck you so hard you forget someone’s watching, and all you can think of is me.” He gave Bear an evil laugh, and pulled off one glove, then wrapped his bare fingers around Bear’s dripping cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tissaia briefly wondered how long they had been at it. She watched Viper, as bulky as he was, roll his hips sensually into Bear’s. Her eyes flicked up to Bear's face, to see his mouth fall open in a breathless gasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was mesmerizing, and Tissaia could feel the hair rising on the back of her neck and arms, as she watched their hips meet again and again in deep, slow thrusts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bear looked almost pained, his breath coming in short huffs, and his brows furrowed down into a pinched expression when Viper's hand drifted up his chest. Tissaia's eyes watched with rapt attention, as Viper thrust in with a slap. He reached up, and roughly grabbed Bear's chin, forcing the brunette’s face to turn towards the two onlookers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A strangled sound was ripped from Bear's throat. His eyes flew open, and he caught Tissaia’s gaze instantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, Bear… look how she likes it. You make such a hot sight with a hard cock in your tight little ass, helpless to do anything about it… No wonder her face is so flushed. She’s probably wondering if she can get Regis to do this to her, just like this.” He accentuated his words with another sharp thrust, and Bear gasped, his eyes still fixed on Tissaia as he moaned in pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tissaia’s face turned beet red, and she looked at the floor, anything to hide her face. She hadn’t had sex in a very long time, and while she hadn’t been thinking of anyone specific, Viper was right. She’d been imagining what it would be like to be in Bear’s position, being mercilessly taken from behind while she was powerless to stop it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time to move on, I think, Darling.” Regis wrapped an arm around her waist, using his hand on her lower back to guide her towards the doorway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next room was empty, except for a couple sitting in a wingback chair together. As they got closer, Tissaia watched the man braiding the woman’s long, ashy-brown hair as she sat between his legs. When he finished, she got up and began undressing, while he pulled several lengths of rope from a small bag beside the chair. It was then that he looked up and saw Regis and Tissaia standing there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regis, having a good night I trust? I see you’ve found a new friend.” The man looked up at them and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regis nodded to him with a smile. “Gaunter, I hadn’t expected to see you tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaunter stood, and began uncoiling one of the rope lengths. “Marla had a rough day, and needed me.” He gestured to the woman beside him, who was now only dressed in her underwear. “I wouldn’t say no to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Regis nodded again, then turned to Tissaia. “This is Darling. It’s her first night, and I wondered if we might watch? She’s looking to see what her interests are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaunter turned his eyes to Tissaia. He wasn’t exceptionally attractive, like some of the other men she’d seen in the club. He had an average-looking build, (although he was fully clothed, so she couldn’t really tell), and a shaved head, but his deep-set dark eyes held a strange allure… as though he had some unspoken authority that she couldn’t quite put her finger on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I have no objections, but it would be Marla’s decision.” Gaunter looked over to Marla. “My dear, you’ve played with Regis before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded timidly, and he continued. “Would you mind if he and his friend watched us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They can watch…. If I don’t have to see.” Marla looked at him, and Tissaia could see the stress in her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaunter pulled her to him, and pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder. “You can face the other way.” He turned back to Regis. “Pull up a chair for yourselves. It’s going to be a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another wingback chair, but that was it for the seating in the room. Regis looked down at Tissaia. “We could share, if you wouldn’t be uncomfortable on my lap. I won’t touch you without your permission.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tissaia blushed. She hadn’t sat in anyone’s lap in a long time, but that seemed harmless, and Regis had been a gentleman. “Okay,” she replied shyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaunter laughed, as Regis pulled the chair closer. “You’re cute, Darling. It’s a good thing Regis found you first.” He turned back to Marla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tissaia sat down carefully on Regis’ lap, and he gently wrapped an arm around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this all right?” his voice asked softly, so close to her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t help the shiver that ran down her spine as she nodded, glancing back at the scene in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaunter had removed Marla’s bra, and had begun wrapping her in the rope, forming a harness around her breasts. He made a knot in the center of her chest, before bringing one strand over each side of her shoulders around her neck, and made another knot between her shoulder blades, where he tied it off. He used the second coil of rope to bring Marla’s wrists together behind her back, wrapping it around her arms a few times, then passed it through the middle, separating her wrists but making the bind that much tighter. He then tied it off at the knot behind her shoulders, bringing her wrists to her upper back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that too tight, my dear?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marla shook her head, and Gaunter smiled at her. He kissed her forehead, then took the short rope hanging from her back, and led her to where Regis and Tissaia were sitting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay with Regis while I go wash my hands,” he directed her, and handed the rope to Regis. “I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regis turned to Tissaia. “It’s important not to leave someone alone, when they’re tied,” he said, gesturing to Marla. “Someone should always be able to monitor if you are losing circulation, or if things are too tight. If you’ve tied someone, and you need to step away for whatever reason, you must always find a responsible person to leave them with. Never play with someone who walks away from a bound playmate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaunter came back, and with a nod to Regis, he took Marla by the waist, and led her back to their chair. He took a pillow and a tea towel from his bag, and laid the pillow on the arm of the chair facing away from Tissaia and the towel behind it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marla, why are we here tonight?” he asked her, stepping in close behind her, and bringing his hand up to gently hold her against him by her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marla mumbled something, and Gaunter’s hand tightened ever so slightly around her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t catch that. You’ll have to speak up, and be sure to address me properly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you to make me cry, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what would you like me to use?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your hand, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And for what purpose am I going to do this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because… I deserve it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let go of Marla’s neck, and turned her around to face him. “Wrong,” he said firmly. “Try again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I asked you to.” She looked at the floor, and Tissaia felt like she was intruding on something very private.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaunter took hold of the center of Marla’s harness with one hand, and lifted her chin with the other. “Because I told you to come to me whenever you need me to help you let go, in order to feel better, and take care of yourself. And because you belong to me, and I expect you to take care of what is mine. Do you understand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Gaunter sat down in the chair, and pulled her down across his lap, laying her head on the pillow he had set on the armrest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tissaia blushed as Gaunter slowly pulled off Marla’s underwear. She definitely felt like she should </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> be watching, and yet.... She couldn’t look away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all right,” Regis whispered in her ear, seeming to sense her misgivings. “They’ve both said you can watch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaunter laid the tea towel on the other arm of the chair, and ran his hand across the soft flesh of Marla’s ass. Without warning, he lifted his hand and brought it down in a sharp slap against her skin. Tissaia flinched, but Marla was silent. After a few more blows, her legs began to bow inward at the knees. Gaunter gave one of Marla’s cheeks a gentle squeeze, and leaned down a little closer to where her head lay against the pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve forgotten to count for me, my sweet,” he said, massaging her reddening skin. “It seems we’ll need to start over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marla whimpered, and Tissaia could see her body trembling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaunter firmly took hold of Marla’s braid and pulled her head the tiniest bit backward. “What was that?” he asked. “I didn’t quite hear you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes sir,” Marla stammered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sharply pinched her inner thigh, and she cried out. “I think our purposes would be better served if you spread your legs for me, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’d be so kind, then.” He tapped her thigh, and Marla shuffled her feet apart. “A bit more, I think.” Gaunter used both hands to push her legs apart, and Marla almost lost her balance. He slowly ran one hand up the inside of her thigh, and his fingers dragged across her sex, leaving a shiny trail in their wake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Much better… we should give our audience a decent view, after all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaunter’s voice was velvety, and filled with some kind of alluring danger as he looked up and met Tissaia’s eyes for the briefest of seconds, and he gave her an evil, knowing smirk. She blushed, and quickly looked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can move on, if you’re uncomfortable,” Regis told her quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tissaia looked down, to see she was gripping his hand instead of the armrest. Her blush deepened, and she let go of him. She dropped both hands to her lap, firmly gripping the fabric of her skirt. “No, that’s all right. I’m not uncomfortable, I just….” she trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced back at Regis, and he smiled at her. “You’ve no need to be embarrassed. It’s normal to enjoy watching.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaunter’s voice commanded Tissaia’s attention as he addressed them. “I am willing to wager,” he said, pausing to deliver a sharp blow to Marla’s ass, “that your friend would like very much to be bent over your knee, getting spanked with a firm hand.” He looked at Tissaia thoughtfully as he rubbed a small circle into Marla’s skin. “Although... I don’t think she’ll ever say so. She's much too shy to ask for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tissaia’s heart was pounding in her ears. Regis’ eyes turned back to her, half closing as they moved, and his feathery black eyelashes made such a simple thing seem… sexy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?” he mused softly, resting his hand lightly on her shoulder as he regarded her intently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes were black, not brown like she had initially thought, and something had changed in his expression, and the way he looked at her. Tissaia shifted her weight nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can, of course, discuss it,” Regis said, trailing his hand across her shoulder. “But Marla is still in need of attention at the moment, I think.” One of his fingers grazed the bare skin of Tissaia’s neck, and a shiver ran down her spine. “For the time being, if I might have your permission to touch you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tissaia unclenched her hands, smoothing her skirt over her knees unconsciously, and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me, but I will need you to say so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blushed. “I… yes, you have my permission to touch me,” she whispered. It was almost too intense, looking at him so closely, and it was a relief to look back at the couple in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaunter’s attention had gone back to Marla. His hand brought forceful slaps to her red backside, and after each one, she counted for him. When she reached “Twenty-five,” with a ragged gasp, Gaunter dropped his hand to rub her fiery skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still no tears, hmm?” he said, gently tracing Marla’s face with his other hand. She shook her head, and he made a clicking noise with his tongue. “That won’t do. I did promise, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaunter brought his hand lower, following the red marks on her skin “I will simply have to find another way.” He traced around Marla’s clit with his fingers, eliciting a gasp from her. His hand stayed there for a moment, rubbing her gently, then pulled back and slapped her hard across the shiny, wet skin of her pussy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tissaia’s whole body flinched, and her own legs clenched at the awful, sharp, wet sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marla cried out in pain, and her legs closed around Gaunter’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marla.” His voice was quiet, but commanding, and the bound woman across his lap stilled instantly. “</span>
  <span>Would you like to behave yourself for me, or do you need the spreader bar?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, sir,” Marla gasped, pushing her shaking legs apart again. “I’ll be good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought as much,” Gaunter murmured, and Tissaia’s pulse quickened when she saw him slip a finger into Marla’s sex. “I wonder if our guests can hear how wet you are for me.” He accented his words by adding a second finger,  and slowly thrust them in and out of her at a tantalizing pace. His other hand gently cradled her neck, and Marla let out a soft moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tissaia couldn’t help but stare. She’d never watched porn, but this was… hot, and her breath hitched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hair fell around her shoulders, as Regis pulled out the clip that held her bun in place, and a small sigh escaped her lips at the feeling of his fingertips against her scalp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd like you to do something for me, Darling," he whispered in her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goosebumps raised all over Tissaia’s skin at the feel of his breath as he spoke, his lips almost touching her. She turned her head to face him, and was met with a slight resistance; his hand was buried in her hair, holding her gently in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wh-what is it?" she asked, hoping desperately that she didn't sound as awkward as she felt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Take off your panties and give them to me, please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Tissaia pushed through his light grip on her hair and looked at him in disbelief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regis' dark eyes gazed back at her, his expression unreadable. "Have I spoken too quietly?" he asked softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tissaia became acutely aware of two of his fingers resting on the side of her neck, just under her jaw. "No, I just…." She trailed off, unable to finish her sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will you be denying my request?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tissaia's face flushed, and she wasn't sure what prompted it, but she shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then, if you please." Regis held out his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mouth went dry. "Here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tissaia looked away, blushing furiously, but unable to think of what to say. She allowed his hand to gently turn her to once again face forward. Gaunter was still fingering Marla, a bit more forcefully, eliciting a constant stream of gasps and breathy moans from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please may I come, sir?" Marla’s voice had a note of urgency that Tissaia hadn't heard before. Whatever Gaunter was doing must have been incredibly pleasurable, because she cried out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You may not," Gaunter replied, continuing his hand's vigorous movement in and out of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tissaia's attention was pulled back to her present situation by Regis' voice in her ear once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am a patient man, but I would prefer not to be kept waiting unnecessarily, Darling." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shiver ran down her spine at his words, and she fidgeted with the hem of her skirt, glancing around the room. There were only the four of them in the room, and Marla and Gaunter seemed too… preoccupied, to notice her. Tissaia moved forward to get up, but Regis held her against his chest with a hand around her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There will be no need for you to leave your current position." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tissaia’s breath caught in her throat, and her heart was pounding. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He expects me to just take off my underwear...on his lap?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently, that was exactly what Regis expected. He laid his arm gently but firmly across her collarbone, resting his hand on her opposite shoulder. His intent was clear - she wasn't getting up. Tissaia let out the breath she’d been unconsciously holding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Triss had called her right after work, and Tissaia hadn’t had a chance to go home and change, so she was still in her button-down dress shirt and knee-length skirt… and pantyhose. She slipped out of her pumps, and slid both hands discreetly under her skirt on either side of her legs, carefully watching Gaunter to make sure he hadn’t noticed her moving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaunter seemed focused on Marla at the moment, so she was safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span> sir, let me come.” Marla begged pitifully. Her hips moved against his hand as he thrust into her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the second time I’ve said no,” Gaunter said firmly, pulling out his hand and wiping it on the tea towel. “Do not ask again.” He slapped the back of her thigh, and she yelped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laid his hand on Marla’s back. “What did you ask me to do tonight, my dove?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-to make me cry, sir.” Marla seemed like she was already on the verge of tears, from the sound of her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am giving you what you’ve asked of me, with the implement you’ve chosen.” He ran his hand gently down the dip in her back. “I will not be allowing selfish requests that hinder my ability to do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Primrose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t make sense to Tissaia, but Gaunter’s entire demeanor shifted. His hand went from Marla’s neck to support her chest, and he ran his hand across the tips of her fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you all right, love?” he asked, the concern evident in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m ok,” she confirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face softened. “What do you need?” he asked, leaning in closer to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marla’s fingers curled around his. “I need you to let me beg,” she said. Her voice sounded hollow, and her legs trembled against the chair. “Ignore me, but I need it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaunter kissed her hand. “Then you may beg me all you’d like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tissaia found their exchange odd, but… touching, in a way. It was evident that Gaunter cared for Marla, and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> him to do this to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready to continue, my dear?” he asked, bringing his hand back up to her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marla nodded, and let go of his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaunter straightened, and brought his hand back down to rub her ass. “Do you remember the consequences for coming without permission,  Marla?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded again, and he slapped her forcefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll need to speak up. Respectfully, mind you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust you understand me when I tell you it will be much worse for you, should you choose to repeat the experience?” He emphasized his words with another harsh slap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will tell me to stop, when you are close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Gaunter began his sensual torture of Marla’s sex once again, Tissaia felt Regis’ finger tap her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t usually allow people to keep me waiting this long, Darling,” he whispered in her ear. “I will make an exception for you this once, since it’s your first time, and they’re quite distracting. But I will not ask again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tissaia felt a surge of adrenaline rush through her, and she worked her pantyhose down her hips, leaning back against Regis’ chest to lift her ass from his lap. Finally, the stubborn garment came free, and she pulled the hose - and her underwear - down to her knees. She looked back up just in time to see Gaunter’s eyes fall on her. He glanced down at her underwear around her knees, then his eyes flicked back up to her face, then to Regis behind her, and a sly smile curled his lips as he turned attention back to his own lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tissaia’s face was hot with embarrassment, but since Gaunter had already seen, she worked more quickly to pull the pantyhose down her legs. Detangling the underwear from the hose, she was mortified to see that the fabric was </span>
  <em>
    <span>soaked</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regis let go of her shoulder, and held out his hand. Tissaia had never felt so caught out and embarrassed in her life, as she gave him the panties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He said it so simply, as though she had merely passed him the butter dish for his toast. Tissaia didn’t know what she had expected, but it had been something a little… more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regis let go of her hair, and used both hands to lay her panties out across her lap. She didn’t think she could blush harder, but when his long, elegant fingers paused for a moment, tracing the wet spot in the fabric, Tissaia swore her face had burst into flames. It was, however, only a moment. He carefully folded her underwear into a small rectangular shape, and tucked it into the breast pocket of his suit jacket, the tiny white lace around the fabric’s grey edge giving it the appearance of a fancy handkerchief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands returned to their previous positions, one resting lightly on her shoulder while his arm held her against him, and the other nestled into her hair, gently restricting her from looking away from the scene in front of them. He crossed his legs, and Tissaia’s thighs fell to either side as she was awkwardly tipped backward against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His suit pants felt silky against her bare legs, Tissaia noticed, as she looked up once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, please, please, please,” Marla begged, as Gaunter’s hand fucked her mercilessly. “Please, I’ll do anything, please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaunter stopped, and Marla made a soft whining noise. “It seems to me,” he said, “that you’ve been forgetting something, my dear. While I do so love to hear you beg for me, at no point did I give you permission to address me without my title.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marla drew a shaky breath. “I’m sorry, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will I need to remind you again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He resumed, and it was only a few minutes later when Marla cried out. “Stop, please, sir!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaunter withdrew his hand immediately, and rubbed Marla’s back for a few moments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tissaia almost jumped when Regis’ arm pulled her closer, to whisper in her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The last time she came without permission, he enlisted the help of a friend to edge her for an entire day - that is to say, exactly what he’s doing to her now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched as Marla stopped Gaunter again. It hadn’t taken as long this time, and it looked like it was paining the woman to keep going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s never done it since.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regis’ voice at her ear gave Tissaia goosebumps again, and her body ached for touch of any kind, after watching for so long. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And here I am, sitting with a stranger between my legs, after I’ve just given him my underwear.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her thoughts were interrupted by Marla’s cry, louder and more urgent this time. “Stop! Please stop, I can’t-” She cut herself off with a strangled noise, and then - it was as though a dam broke. Her chest was wracked with her sobbing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaunter closed his hand around her neck, and did not stop as she asked. “You may come for me now, dove.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, sir, please don’t make me-” she choked out, but he stopped her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marla… let go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tissaia didn’t know what exactly transpired between the pair of them, but Marla relented, collapsing on his hand. Her body trembled as she cried into the pillow on the armrest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaunter wiped his hand on the towel, and untied Marla’s hands. He reached down and pulled a sheet from the bag at his feet, wrapping it around her as he pulled her into his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think Marla would prefer this to be a private moment,” Regis said softly, letting go of Tissaia. "Perhaps this might be a good time to find a quiet place to discuss what you might like?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-okay.” She pushed herself off of his lap, and her bare feet met the floor as she stood. Immediately, the wetness between her legs made Tissaia acutely aware that she was naked under her skirt, and she felt her face flush again. She bent to pick up her shoes, being </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> careful to hold her skirt against herself, and as she straightened, she thought she saw the ghost of a smirk leaving Regis’ face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He led her through to a short hallway, with a row of doors on either side. The simple touch of his hand on her lower back sent sparks shooting through her body like fireworks. Regis opened a door toward the end of the hall, and gestured for her to go in first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tissaia felt as though she had stepped back through time, as she entered the room. It had every appearance of a French parlor from the 18th century, with gold and cream paneled walls, and an ornate, plush carpet. There was a lovely royal blue velvet sofa, with an intricate gold trim and delicate cabriole legs, as well as two gold velvet armchairs and a beautiful painted coffee table. On the opposite wall, she was surprised to see a fireplace, complete with a mantle clock, and a large, gold-framed mirror hanging above it. There were floor length curtains framing a painted window scene on one wall, and on either side of it stood an elaborate marble and bronze candelabra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood just inside the doorway, gaping at the finery for a moment, until Regis’ hand on her arm brought her attention back to the present.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This room is usually used for photoshoots.” He made a sweeping gesture with his other hand. “I thought it might be comfortable. Would you care to sit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tissaia looked up at him. Without her heels to boost her height, Regis stood about a foot taller than her, and the realization made her feel a bit smaller and more awkward. She set down her shoes off to the side of the door, and gently lowered herself onto one of the gold chairs, smoothing her skirt over her legs. The upholstery was so soft, she couldn’t help running her fingers over the fabric.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regis seated himself gracefully on the blue sofa. He crossed one knee over the other, and gazed over at Tissaia. “Now that you’ve had the chance to take in the sights a bit, I am curious to know,” he said, bringing his index fingers up to rest against his lips. “What do you think of our little club?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where do I begin?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tissaia took a deep breath and tried to slow her pounding heart as she glanced over at the charming man who displayed her underwear as a pocket handkerchief for all to see. With his elegant, old-fashioned appearance, Regis looked like he belonged in this beautiful, antique room; whereas she felt woefully out-of-place and disheveled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… well… it’s definitely a new experience, that’s for sure,” she began, awkwardly fiddling with the hem of her skirt. “Um… things… seem like they could be fun, or… enjoyable.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My face is so red right now,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tissaia thought. She felt exposed under Regis’ gaze, like a butterfly pinned to a board.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regis sat back, folding his hands over his knee. “Was there anything that made you feel uncomfortable, or afraid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tissaia looked down at her lap. There </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been something; she just wasn’t sure how comfortable she felt in saying it out loud. “Only one thing. Marla… when she was laying there… he slapped her… really hard, between her legs, and I…” She trailed off, looking back up at Regis. She couldn’t blush harder if she tried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regis looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. “Marla and Gaunter have a very special relationship,” he said finally. “It’s important to understand that they have carefully discussed what she is comfortable with, and everything you saw him do to her was within those boundaries, within her consent.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that something that’s… expected?” Tissaia asked nervously. “When you play with someone, that is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one will be slapping you that way without your explicit consent, if that’s your concern.” Regis said firmly. “And there are several people here, myself included, that will intervene if someone violates a play partner’s consent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tissaia let out the breath she had been holding. “What </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> expected, if… if I wanted to play with someone?” she asked, moving her hands to hold the edge of the chair’s cushion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It varies, from person to person,” he replied. “If you were to play with me, all I would expect from you is honesty - to be open about your comfort level, and to let me know immediately if something has caused you discomfort in any way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That seems… reasonable,” Tissaia said. “You don’t want to hurt anyone, but if they don’t speak up, how will you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regis smiled. “I’m glad you understand. Safety must come first; before anyone’s demands or desires. You should never play with someone who won’t put your well-being above what they want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like not tying someone and walking away?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “Exactly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tissaia twirled a lock of hair around her fingers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s good to know safety is important.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you see anything you’d like to try?” Regis asked, interrupting her thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blushed furiously. “I… I think Gaunter was right about me,” she said, avoiding his eyes, as she brushed her hair to one side. “I’m much too awkward to ever… ask for anything like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment of silence passed, and Tissaia dared to peek at Regis. He had uncrossed his legs, and was leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees as he watched her with a thoughtful expression on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was he also correct, in his deduction of what you might be wanting?” The corners of his lips curled slightly upward as he spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tissaia took a deep breath, and nodded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I feel like an idiot. Why can’t I stop blushing?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Regis inclined his head. “Would you like to be tied?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…. don’t want to be naked,” she said hesitantly, once again nervously grasping her skirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is completely reasonable,” Regis said, “but not what I asked.” He gazed at her for a moment, pursing his lips. “Would you like to know what I think, Darling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tissaia nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think… that you struggle with decisions, and that you feel guilt in asking for things you enjoy, or fear being seen as presumptuous. Am I wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened her mouth to argue, but… he was right. Somehow, this man she had just met knew exactly what caused her so much anxiety. Tissaia shook her head. “You’re not wrong at all,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regis nodded. “I think we can safely agree that you understand the thrill in allowing someone else to take charge and make demands.” He ran a finger over the lace of her panties that protruded from his pocket. “And from the state of these… I daresay you enjoy it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tissaia wanted nothing more than to evaporate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to play with me, Darling?” he asked, a smile dancing in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck yes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Tissaia cleared her throat and straightened her shoulders. </span>
  <em>
    <span> I want this, and I can say it.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I would like that… very much.” It came out much less confident-sounding than she had intended, but the words left her lips, and she felt relieved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come and sit with me here, please.” Regis gestured to the space beside him on the sofa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got up, and made her way over to the sofa, lightly brushing against his knees as she squeezed past him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I still have your permission to touch you?” he asked softly, turning to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tissaia nodded, and Regis cocked his head at her. “Yes,” she added quickly, her face flushing once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, curling his fingers gently around her upper arm. “We’ve established that you’d like to be spanked. I would like to do so on your bare skin, if you’ll allow me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widened. “What- why?” she blurted out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regis grinned. “Because,” he said, giving her arm a gentle squeeze, “Judging by the pale shade of your legs, I can only assume that your lovely backside will be similarly light. As such... I suspect it will color nicely under a practiced hand, and I am a selfish man who enjoys seeing a handprint I’ve left behind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tissaia was beginning to wonder if her face would ever go back to a normal color. </span>
  <em>
    <span>TISSAIA YOU’VE JUST MET THIS MAN, AND NOW YOU ARE CONSIDERING LETTING HIM *SPANK* YOUR BARE ASS???  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her mind was scolding her, but she’d never been so turned on in her life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would that be all right? I understand, of course, if you’d prefer I didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You…. can. As long as no one else will see,” Tissaia said, almost mortified at her own boldness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regis nodded. “Do you enjoy hair-pulling, or the sensation of a hand around your neck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… don’t think I’ve ever had either, to really know?” She frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to find out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Tissaia whispered. Her hair slipped from her shoulder, falling around her face, and Regis let go of her arm to brush it around the other side of her head, combing his fingertips across her scalp as he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Given the nature of what I will be doing, there is the likelihood that I may unintentionally brush against more private areas." His eyes seemed to burn a hole through her as he spoke. “Would you still like me to spank you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mouth had gone dry. She swallowed. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have my word that I won’t be attempting to finger you, unless you explicitly ask me to do so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tissaia turned beet red, and it took everything in her to not cover her face with her hands, as she looked down at her lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see,” Regis said softly. “Is that something you’d like from me, Darling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t form words in her embarrassment. Regis’ hand gently lifted her face to look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it can be difficult to admit to wanting something so intimate from someone new, but I trust you understand why I can accept nothing less than your uncoerced, enthusiastic consent for such a thing.” He studied her face carefully for a moment, then let his hand drop from her chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I’m so awkward,” Tissaia fumbled. “I… I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>very much</span>
  </em>
  <span> like that, but…. I don’t want it to seem like… a transaction, or like I’m propositioning you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is it,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought sadly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is the part where he decides I’ve insulted him, and politely backs out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But Regis said nothing of the sort. Instead, he laughed, raising a hand to his mouth. “Forgive me, but you can’t honestly believe it would seem as though </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>were propositioning </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” he said incredulously, leaning his face on his hand as he chuckled. “I assure you, my darling, if you aren’t terribly particular about partners, you will have no shortage of volunteers to do any number of things to you, or with you for that matter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tissaia let out a sigh of relief. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I could have made that a lot worse, I guess.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“But,” Regis continued, taking one of her hands in his. “If that is what you’d like, then you’ve certainly managed to flatter me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is,” Tissaia said firmly, before she had a chance to tell herself some reason why she shouldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I promise, it won’t be anything like a transaction.” His eyes sparkled mischievously as he brought her hand to his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tissaia felt the blush creep back onto her face, as Regis rose to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll need to get my bag from the front,” he said, straightening his tie. “Wait here. I won’t be long.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She noticed that he took care to close the door behind him, as he left the room. She looked at her reflection in the mirror above the fireplace and let out a shaky sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm really doing this,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought to herself, running a hand through her hair to smooth the tangles. Tissaia found herself feeling incredibly thankful that she'd had to run home to shower in the middle of her shift at work that day, due to a customer running into her while she carried a full tray of drinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since she'd been single for so long, TIssaia hadn't really seen the reason to keep things as closely shaved, preferring only a convenient trim. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What if he doesn't like hair? What if he thinks I'm gross? </span>
  </em>
  <span>A million what-ifs crowded her thoughts, and every moment that passed felt like an hour as she contemplated telling Regis she’d changed her mind, and saving herself the embarrassment of him being the one to reject her. Tissaia was ripped from her anxious thoughts at the sound of the door opening, and her head shot up to see that Regis had returned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My apologies,” he said, crossing the room to stand beside the gold chair that Tissaia had previously occupied. “I didn’t mean to startle you.” He set his bag down on the chair; it was a worn leather satchel, one that looked like it might belong to a university professor, or a librarian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine, I… I just...wasn't paying attention and you surprised me. That’s all.” Tissaia gave him a smile, and she hoped he couldn’t see how nervous she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regis studied her face for a moment, then looked down at his hands. He slipped out of his suit jacket, draping the garment over the back  of the chair. Underneath it, he wore an emerald-green dress shirt, paired with a silky black vest that hugged his slender frame like a tailored glove. His elegant look was completed with a pair of black arm-garters that sat just above his elbows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned toward her, and Tissaia saw the glint of silver cufflinks on his sleeves as he moved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tissaia’s breath caught in her throat, and she pushed herself up from the sofa. She slowly made her way over to him, a blush making its way to her face as she looked up at him. Regis was handsome, with his deep-set black eyes, and dark lashes. He had silvery black whiskers that framed his thin face, pointing inward to his lips, which were turned ever so slightly upward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What… um… how do you usually… get started?” Tissaia asked awkwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regis smiled, and stepped in just a bit closer. He reached out, and gently pulled her into his arms, resting his chin against her head. “I thought we might start this way, for now,” he said softly. One of his hands rubbed a small circle in her shoulder, and he ran the other through her hair. “It’s very easy to see that you’re nervous, Darling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tissaia took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. “I am… a little nervous, yes,” she admitted hesitantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s never too late to say you’re uncomfortable, or that you’d rather not do any of the things we’ve talked about.” Regis pulled back slightly, and tilted her head upward with his hand. “You don’t need to worry, I will understand completely if you’ve changed your mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to.” Tissaia said firmly. “I just… please don’t take my awkwardness as me saying I’m not interested. I’m just a very awkward person, and I’m always uncomfortable when I try something new… and…” She cut herself off, blushing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “And?” Regis’ eyes were curious, but also kind, as he looked down at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And…” She took another deep breath. “And I… I haven’t… </span>
  <em>
    <span>been</span>
  </em>
  <span> with anyone in a long time, that’s all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why did I just say that to him? He’s going to think all I want him for is to get some action.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?” he whispered, running his fingers along the side of her neck. A shiver ran down Tissaia’s spine at the touch, and she knew he could feel the goosebumps that formed under his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve flattered me once again, my darling.” He smiled again, and pulled away, holding her elbows in his hands. “I will do everything I can to ensure a wonderful experience for you… but you know what I expect.” He looked at her seriously for a moment. “Can I trust you to tell me to stop, if you are uncomfortable, or if things become too much for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Tissaia nodded her head to punctuate her affirmation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regis gave her elbows a squeeze, then let go. “Well, then,” he said, “let us begin.” He stepped back, and pulled the cuff links from his sleeves one by one, slipping them into his pocket. “Take the pillows from the sofa, and lay them on this chair, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tissaia went back to the couch, and brought the pillows back. Regis had rolled up his sleeves, tucking them under the arm-garters, and she found herself staring. She’d never found an article of clothing so </span>
  <em>
    <span>sexy</span>
  </em>
  <span> on a man before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe I asked you to lay them on the chair, Darling.” He had caught her staring, and was smirking down at her. “I imagine you’d like to be comfortable, when I bend you over the armrest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face flushed at his words. She did as he asked, stacking the pillows on the seat of the chair beside his bag. Regis’s arm snaked around her waist, and his other hand reached past her to pull a neatly-wrapped coil of rope from the bag. Slowly, he began to unwrap the loop that bound the coil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any allergies to cotton or latex?”  It was a simple enough question, but his voice was so close to her ear that a tiny shiver made its way across her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No allergies,” she said. Her voice was starting to sound just a bit breathless to her own ears, and she was sure that Regis had picked up on it, as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bring your wrists together for me, Darling,” he directed her. “In front of you, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tissaia did as he asked, and watched as Regis made a slipknot by the folded center of the rope. He pulled her hands through the loop and slowly tightened it, until the rope was almost snug against her skin, then took the short end of the rope and wrapped it around the space between her wrists twice, leaving only the looped end, which he kept in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this too tight?” he asked, running a finger around Tissaia’s wrists underneath the rope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… don’t think so,” she said, feeling the goosebumps raise on her arm from his light touch on her inner wrist. She tried to flex her wrists against the ropes, but they didn’t budge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regis brushed her hair off to one side, and pulled her hands up to his shoulder, holding them there by the rope. With his other hand around her waist, he turned her to face the fireplace. Tissaia felt his fingertips under her chin, and he gently tipped her head upward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at yourself,” he whispered in her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up at her reflection in the large gold-framed mirror. Regis’ long fingers wrapped around her neck, exerting the slightest amount of pressure… just enough to let her know he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How does it feel to be powerless, Darling?” Regis asked, meeting her eyes in the mirror. “Do you find it... exciting, to be bound and at my mercy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tissaia felt trapped, and not just by the rope - Regis’ eyes seemed to hold her in place just as effectively, and she felt her heart speeding up at his words. She nodded as best she could with his hand on her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s difficult for you to say, but I’d like to hear it all the same,” he said, running the tip of his index finger across her jawline. “Tell me how it feels, Darling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tissaia sucked in a breath. “I… it’s… thrilling,” she whispered. “It feels like suspense, or… anticipation, but also… like I don’t have to be searching for something to be doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regis’ lips twitched upward. “I imagine you like that, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tissaia blushed. “Yes.” Her fingertips found his hand, and he smiled at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s play a game, you and I, shall we?” He brought her hands back down, and turned her to face him, twirling her under his arm as though they were ballroom dancing. “Let us pretend that you must do as I say. All our rules and permissions remain, and we will stop if you’re uncomfortable, but this is a game I think you’ll enjoy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brought her hands to his lips. “Shall we begin?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This hasn't been beta'd, and I make no promises to regularly update, as I currently have 8 WIP's. I have several ideas for this story/series, and it's been rotting my brain for months. I know it's porn and people are hesitant to comment, but if you liked it, please say so. Feedback will help me continue to write, if you want to see more.</p><p>Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.<br/>~ Ro (Gryphonheart)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>